


Daniel Lester, Good Suggestion

by existent_trashcan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022, Anyways, Bc You Can, Coming Out, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Daniel Lester, Engagement, Gay, Good Suggestion, I'd say x reader but it isn't, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Reader's Perspective, This Is STUPID, Video, Why Did I Write This?, You Freak Out, YouTube, or phanboy, you - Freeform, you're a phangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan





	Daniel Lester, Good Suggestion

It is currently the December of 2021. 

After a long day of school, you decide to check your social media. You start with Twitter. As you scroll through, you feel a jolt of excitement as you realize Dan tweeted. He has posted a link-thing to his newest video, which you don’t really observe too much. You decide to go on Tumblr before you watch the video, despite the probable spoilers.

You go on Tumblr, only to find posts such as “ASFDFSGKLDFJLKSFHGLK” and “IM SCREAMING I HAVE NO WORDS.” You wonder what could’ve happened. Maybe phan was confirmed, you think. Of course it wasn’t, you’ve been hoping that forever. You decide to watch the video.

The title simply says “WHY I’M REBRANDING IN 2022” and the thumbnail has the words “Daniel Lester, good suggestion,” printed onto it. Your eyes widen and your heart beats quickly as you stare at the video’s thumbnail and title.

Could this mean…?

No. You shouldn’t get your hopes up.

You click on the video.

Dan sits in his usual spot, smiling at the camera.

“I’m rebranding again,” he says. “Why, you ask?”

“Well,” Dan answers himself, “you were all right. Phil liked it so he put a ring on it.” He shoves his hand towards the camera, on which there is a glittering ring. "So I guess Daniel Lester was, in fact, a good suggestion."

You shriek, falling off the bed and flailing your arms like an insane person.

PHAN.  
IS.  
REAL.

Thankfully, nobody’s home, so no one else hears your screeching.

Except probably the neighbors.

And all of China.

You continue to watch the video, where Dan is telling the camera how much he loves Phil.

You shriek into your pillow.

After this is a compilation of bloopers from past videos, but these ones are special. Most of them are of the two being lovey-dovey (more so than usual) or kissing.

At the end, there’s the scene where Phil tackles Dan at the end of PINOF. However, after that, there’s extra words spoken.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

By the end of the video, you are sobbing your eyes out.

You post, on all your social medias, a screenshot of Dan’s ring, with the caption “ADJLFSKFJHEWAYISKDFJLKDFHAKSJFHKD IM CRAFTING SO HARF DKJFSKLDFJLKESFLKSAD.”

You're such a nerd. But you've never been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this was sorry y'all  
> yeah uh im gonna try to actually use this acc heh  
> i need to wRITE  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this crappy one-shot yayyy!!


End file.
